


Ferdolas one-shots

by sovazuzu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, i don't really ship them tbh, it's about my classmates, sin - Freeform, they're not gay irl, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovazuzu/pseuds/sovazuzu
Summary: Basically, these are one-shots about my classmates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal shit.

Ferda and Nikolas went to the school's yearly trip to some small town in the middle of the mountains. Because they're at art school it was a perfect place to draw landscapes and nature in general. After a long day of drawing, everyone went back to the cabin where they stayed. They had 2 hours of free time before dinner, so a few people gathered in their room. Somebody said that they should play truth or dare and everyone agreed. 

The game was fun, some dares were absolutely hilarious and some truths were seriously shocking. It was Veronika's turn. 

"Nikolas, truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Dare,"  
"Great, I dare you to kiss Ferda,"  
"What?" Nikolas said completely shocked.  
"Do it!" everyone shouted at him and Ferda.  
Nikolas looked at Ferda and said, "I guess we have to?"  
"Let's get this over with," said Ferda.

They both leaned in and kissed. Both had butterflies in their stomachs. It was truly magical. They wanted to continue but they realized that there were people in the room with them. They broke off the kiss. Everyone was cheering. They laughed it off and the game continued. They kept looking at each other every once in a while.

The next day they went to a forest with cliffs and stuff to draw. The teacher said they can go somewhere else in the forest but not too far so they don't get lost. Nikolas and Ferda went to find another nearby cliff to draw. They found one where you could see the cliff where the teacher and most of the students were. They sat down on some big rocks and started drawing. After drawing for an hour or so, they started talking.

"The kiss yesterday was awesome," said Ferda.  
"Yeah, it's was pretty hot," Nikolas said smirking at him.  
"Wanna do it again?"  
"Why the fuck not?"

Nikolas put his sketchbook on the rock where he was sitting, Ferda did the same. Nikolas took Ferda's hand and lead him behind the cliff where no one could see them. They started making out. Nikolas got closer and accidentally brushed over Ferda's dick with his thigh. Ferda gasped and moaned. 

"Shh," Nicolas put a finger over his lips "You don't want everybody to know, do you?" They continued making out for a few more minutes. Ferda broke the kiss off.

"Fuck me later?" Ferda asked.  
"Sure," Nikolas said eyes dark.

They went back to drawing. Finally, after a few hours, the teacher called out that they should go back to the cliff where he was. The teacher reviewed everyone's drawings and they went back to the cabin for lunch. Everyone seemed to forget about the kiss. They had some free time after lunch before some activities. They spent it by watching youtube videos, listening to music and making out. They were glad that they had a room just for the two of them. Halfway through the break somebody knocked on the door, luckily they weren't making out at this point. It was Veronika.

"The teachers said that we're going to have a talent show so you should prepare something," she said "Oh, and you can be in pairs and groups," she left the room and closed the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Ferda asked.  
"I don't know something like a sketch?"  
"Okay!"

They quickly made up a funny sketch. They rehearsed it a few times and by the time the break ended they were done. They went to the cafeteria there were a few people already. Everyone sat down and waited for the teachers. There was a little 'stage' in the corner of the room. Finally, the teachers arrived.

"Hello, students and welcome to the talent show," one of the teachers said "We'll go in order of the room numbers," he continued. Nikolas and Ferda were in room 7, they were happy that they didn't have to go first.

Some people made sketches, some bad magic tricks, and some just did some stupid shit.

"Applause for Zuzka and her ukulele named beebo?" one of the teachers said unsurely.

"Woah! She was good," Nikolas said.  
"Yeah!" Ferda agreed.

Now it was their turn. Their sketch was full of memes and it was super hilarious. Everyone applauded when they finished.

After they finished they had about 30 minutes before dinner. They went back to their rooms. When Ferda and Nikolas got back into their room they started making out again. 

"Shit! you have a hickey," Nikolas pointed at Ferda's neck.  
"Oh fuck!"

Luckily the hickey was pretty low on his neck so he could cover it with a hoodie. The dinner was really good. Right before they went back to their room Ferda whispered onto Nikolas' ear.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me." he whispered seductively.

They basically ran back into their room. They got in and Nikolas locked the door. They made out yet again.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can join me if you want," Ferda said and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. When Nikolas heard Ferda turn the water on, he got out of his clothes and went to the bathroom. He opened the shower door and got into the shower. He got behind Ferda, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Ferda leaned into Nikolas. They were starting to get hard. Ferda turned around and they made out passionately. Nikolas put his thigh between Ferda's legs right on his hard dick. Ferda moaned kinda loudly and it made Nikolas super hard. Nikolas circled his index finger around Ferda's entrance.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Ferda gasped out and quickly jumped out of the shower to grab a bottle of lube out of his toiletry bag. He handed it to Nikolas who squirted a small amount on his fingers. He pushed his finger into Ferda. Ferda gasped. He fingered him for a few minutes before slipping another finger in. Ferda whimpered, it slightly burned. Nikolas let him adjust before he started scissoring his fingers, it made Ferda moan loudly. He repeated the process one more time adding another finger.

"I'm stretched enough," Ferda said. He turned around. Nikolas slicked up his dick. He aligned with Ferda and pushed the tip of his dick in slowly letting Ferda adjust. Ferda bit his arm because it hurt.

"Go on," he slurred out and Nikolas pushed his dick further in letting him adjust again.

Nikolas slowly started to push in and out quickly building up a rhythm. He shifted the angle a few times. Suddenly a loud moan escaped Ferda'smouth.

"F-fuck right ungh there," he struggled to say. They both started to build up an orgasm. Nikolas started thrusting in harder. 

"Ahh i-i'm close," Ferda said. Nikolas wrapped his hand around his hard dick and started pumping. It only took a few pumps and Ferda came all over Nikolas' hand and the shower wall. That made Nicolas come inside him with a loud moan. He pulled out. Ferda cried out from the overstimulation. They quickly washed themselves and got out of the shower.

"That was fucking hot!" Nikolas said smirking at Ferda.  
"Wanna do it again tomorrow?"  
"Fuck yeah!"

They had about an hour before lights out so they went to hang out with their classmates.

"You still have the hickey, oh and you have another one," Nikolas laughed at Ferda.  
"Oh what is that," Ferda poked Nikolas' neck. Nikolas had a hickey too. They covered them with hoodies and luckily no one noticed.

They considered this the best school trip ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I need jesus.


End file.
